futurefandomcom-20200229-history
German Civil War
The German Civil War, which soon resulted in World War 3, was the deadliest civil war on German soil since 1919. The cause was the re-election of Angela Merkel, who had allowed Syrian refugees since 2012, but many people got fed up and when she was re-elected in 2021, mass protests soon turned into the Burning of Berlin and Hamburg and a NATO involvement. The War would end in a protester victory, and would lead to another fascist Germany, which soon led to the deportation and killing of many middle eastern refugees Build up to Civil War The civil war built up from the 2017 re-election of Angela Merkel, who had a refugee policy to accept all middle eastern refugees, which made many people who was Isloamophbic to despise the government, and protested in Berlin and Hamburg, and many were peaceful but some were violent before the war. But by 2020, the amount of refugees slowly got less as the Syrian Civil War and Iraq Civil War was ending and ISIS began to be defeated, but over 5 million middle eastern refugees were in Germany by 2020. These tensions slowly decrease when the Iraq and Syrian Civil War ended in June of 2020, but due to the destruction of Iraq and Syria made 4 million of 5 million to stay in Germany, which led to more violence and treatment to Muslims caused the Merkel Administration to give out bigger punishments to the extreme right and left protesters and discrimination to Muslims to get 15 years in jail, which made the approval rating of Merkel just like Donald Trump. Civil War begins On October 24th, Angela Merkel won the election, winning her 6th term, and on October 25th an assassination attempt was done by an extremist, and was a failure and was sentenced to life in jail. But it was later determined to have been set up by Merkel supporters, and the extremists burned the capital building in Berlin, starting the civil war. Civil war started off with the German army freeing Berlin from the protesters, and at first quickly defeated the rebellion in major cities, cornering them in Hamburg, just for the city to be burned. Which killed nearly 500,000 people in lower Hamburg alone. Civil War spills over The war got to the borders of Belgium and France, which spilled over into those countries, which called for NATO intervening, which gave the German government at big advantage with nearly 5 million forces, compared to just 2.5 million forces for the rebellion. Conflicts in France and Belgium were really small, but mainly in France, where islamophobia was common, aided the German rebellion, but was quickly suppressed within days. One major advantage for the government forces was the amount of U.S made vehicles, mainly the HMMWV, which gave a major advantage in the urban setting, compared to their older military vehicles, which were taken by the rebellion and with Leopard A2 tanks facing off against imported M1 Abrams stood no chance. Conflicts in France and Belgium lasted fro 2 months, but caused major damage on the borders, and led to nearly 200,000 German losses and had nearby towns burned and destroyed. By 2022, the Merkel Admistration began to be criticized for slowly sending out forces to handle the rebellion, who had control of cities nearby Berlin, while slaughtering any Muslims that lived there, many of the rebels who were caught were sentenced to jail for the war crimes. Rebel attack on Berlin and victory in the civil war As 2022 came around, border clashes ended, and Hamburg was lost to the rebellion and began taking cities near Berlin as they began their attack on the city. Their plan was to cripple the forces in the city and take it quickly, but due to being out numbered, and out gunned, began regardless and managed to cause a stalemate despite being in a 6:1 ratio and held this until 2027 when they burned the city of Berlin, signaling the retreat of NATO forces to the Polish-German border, where they tried to stop the rebellion to claim all of Germany. But by May, NATO forces morale wad very negative and on June 6th, the leaders of the treaty signed the treaty, ending the civil war, leading a new fascist Germany, which many didn't recognize as the legit government, but did so to prevent another conflict, which didn't really work, since Russia was the new government's biggest enemy after the conflict, leading to a World War 3. which lasted until 2067. Category:Civil Wars Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe Category:Germany Category:Wars